


What fear looks like

by OsamuSa



Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harassment, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Psychological Trauma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: Seventeen gets a new manager who has a strange discomfort with Vernon's good looks and goes an extra mile to take care of it.~~~~Mild descriptions of violence.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is part 2 of this series and I hope you all like it!  
> ~~~  
> This has some mild scenes of violence and harassment. Dont worry I'll be marking where those scenes begin and end so that you can skip if you want.  
> ~~~

Seventeen recently got a new manager. They had three managers to handle the three units and not long ago the hip hop team manager resigned due to personal reasons.

The new manager joined them last week and he wasn't like their usual managers rather he was quite young and handsome and to Hansol he gave rather creepy and weird vibes. Its just that he stared at Vernon a lot, like a lot and sometimes when managers had to guide idols they touch their shoulder or hands lightly to guide them but this man held quite tightly to the point that a bruise formed on his shoulder.

Vernon wanted to tell Seungcheol or any of his members but he didn't want to accuse the manager of something he just felt and not did cause that could end the man's career life.

 **"Manager of Seventeen fired for assault on a member."**  
That would be the heading on front page of news quite literally and Vernon shuddered at the mere thought of that being true.

Today the members were spending the time in dorm as they had the rest of the day off after a small schedule in the morning which went by nicely.

Only Vernon, Minghao and Jeonghan were at the the dorm whereas the had others gone out to buy food for dinner.

Vernon was sitting on the couch as his hands were raking through Jeonghan's hair as his head rested on Vernon's lap.

Jeonghan was having a short nap and Vernon was looking at the video on the phone that Minghao was showing.

Vernon wasn't paying attention to the video, his thoughts again went back to the new manager. He just didn't understand if something was actually wrong or he was just overreacting. No other member felt that way till now rather all of them seemed to like his presence and had no problem with his touches. Maybe he was only dreaming.

"Sollie?" Minghao nudged him as Vernon looked at him and blinked, "Yeah Hyung?"

"Where is your mind wondering to now baby?" Jeonghan questioned softly as Vernon let out a small murmur saying nothing.

"So sollie, I asked if you wanted anything else apart from Kimchi and rice, Mingyu messaged me saying that they were in Starbucks?" Minghao asked.

"A hot chocolate!" He said in a duh tone as the other two let out a small laugh at their dongsang's cuteness.

Minghao nodded and got up to go to kitchen to start setting up the table.

"Noni?" Jeonghan murmured.

"Yes hyung?"

  
"Are you really ok baby? You seem to be thinking a lot nowadays."

  
"Yeah hyung it's not that important." Vernon said as he pushed Jeonghan's hair back and continued racking his hands through his head.

  
"You know you can share even if it's not important right? Anything that bothers you even in the slightest is our concern." Jeonghan said as he held Vernon's hand and pulled it down and intervened his fingers with Vernon's.

  
"I know hyung, I know." Vernon whispered as he smiled softly at his hyung.

  
Jeonghan gave his own smile as he said 'saranghe' and pecked his hands and got up to go to the washroom to get freshened up to eat when members come back.

Vernon was confused if he should say or not, he just shrugged of the matter and got up to help Minghao.

  
~~~

  
All the members have just finished having their dinner and were now chilling in the hall as they switched on some kpop mvs on TV and talked about anything and everything in background.

Vernon was speaking with Woozi and Joshua while caressing his cup of hot chocolate which was heated again.

That is when Seungcheol called for him, "Vernon-nah"

  
"Hmm yeah?" He looked up to see Scoups.

  
"I just got a called from Toyun-ssi, he told that Noona asked you to come down to the company so that they could discuss your moves since she is free now." Seugcheol said as he looked at Vernon with raised brows, Vernon only nodded back.

"I didn't hear anything from Noona though." Hoshi wondered as he sipped his drink.

Toyun was their new manager while they called their choreographer noona.

"I dont know." Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders.  
"It seems Toyun-ssi is already waiting in front of the apartment."Seungcheol said.

Vernon who was having a slight panic at going with their manager alone was zoning out of what Seungcheol was saying.

"Noni?"

  
"Alone?" Vernon whispered as a few of the members who sat close to him heard him.

"Shall I come with you Noni?" Hoshi asked already getting up to go wear his shoes.

Vernon felt guilty at letting the members come with him to work at their free day. All of them have already been working so hard and they deserved a proper rest. And it was Vernon's own fault that he was being called because the previous week he had sprained his wrist due to being careless while practicing and now noona was going to help them change his choreo only so that he could dance without having to aggravate his injury that was already almost healed further. Of course he wasn't gonna try any of the moves now but 2 weeks from now they had a performance at music show and he had to get his moves ready by this week so he could practice the next week.

"No hyung, I'll go and come back, anyways noona will go easy on me and it's just matter of some time. You people rest and I'll join you all shortly." Vernon smiled at them as Hoshi still looked a bit sceptical.

"You sure Noni?"

  
"Positive." Vernon smiled and showed a thumbs up. What could go wrong any way.

"Anyway Toyun-ssi is there with you so no one can harm you anyways." Hoshi said as he smiled and sat back down.

"Do you want me to come with you to drop you?" Seungcheol asked as he looked a bit worried because he kind of figured out that Vernon was still not used to their new manager."

"No hyung, I'll be fine." Vernon said as he wore his shoes and wore a mask and covered his cup with the lid so that it would be easy to carry.

"Call us when you reach the company." Joshua worded out genuinely as he released a small smile in his direction.

"Don't do any moves that could hurt you." Seungkwan shouted without looking up from his phone.

"Did you take your phone." Mingyu asked as he nodded back and showed them his phone.

"Guys I'm just going to the company not to another country." Vernon laughed at the way members were behaving.

"Fighting Sollie" 97 liners shouted as he waved back at them and Dino who rushed to hug him. He laughed out at their love and care. He loved his members with all his heart and life. He is so lucky that he debuted with such amazing people. Vernon smiled at his thoughts.

~~~~

_**Happy and caring seventeen is so cute♡♡♡♡** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild descriptions of violence!

He came down stairs to see a black car waiting for him.

 _'It's fine Noni you are probably thinking too much.'_ His conscious reassured him.

Vernon opened the door and sat in the back seat, he wasn't comfortable sitting up front.

"Hello Vernon-ssi." Manager greeted as he said his greeting as well. The car ride would probably take about 15 minutes as it went by barely any conversation, just how he liked.

"So Vernon-ssi would it be very weird if I ask why you don't like me?" The manager questioned when they stopped at a signal. Toyun looked at Vernon through the rear view mirror, Vernon shuddered at the gravity with how his eyes stared.

He laughed it off nervously and uttered, "Why would I hate you Toyun-ssi?" His hands gritted his bag as he was feeling uneasy with the question.

"Hmm I see, I guess I just read wrongly into the ways you behaved around me." The manager shrugged as he continued driving.

When they finally reached the company and the car was parked, vernon quickly got out and said his thanks hurriedly and left to enter the building. 

He was so grateful that nothing happened and he entered the practice room and kept his bag and phone down and threw his empty cup in the trash and again turned around to leave and find noona, he opened the door to go out only to find Toyun standing there with his hand on the door nob. Vernon shrieked at the sudden presence of the manager. Due to the sudden shock Vernon fell down in shock when he tried to move backwards.

**《Violence scene starts》**

"Ye-yes?" He stuttered in fear. This felt bad. He tried to move back when Toyun stepped on his uninjured hand to stop him.  
He let out a small scream at the pain that followed.

"So I was right huh? You are scared of me?" Toyun observed as he bent down cupping Vernon's face in his rough hands. Vernon shuddered in fear at this action. He spit on his face and recoiled back when Toyun back handed him and held on firmly to cheeks again.

"What do you want?" Vernon whispered as he struggled to remove Toyun's hands from his face but the hold was quite strong, tears sprang to his eyes as predictions of what could happen started going around in his mind.

"You are quite beautiful you know? Naive and beautiful, just how I like it!" He claimed as his lips turned into venomous sneer.

Vernon was finally able to punch Toyun and kicked him and ran back wards to grab his phone but just then he was harshly pushed down and landed on his injured hand. Vernon whimpered at the pain that coursed through his body.

"You piece of little shit!" He shouted as he grabbed Vernon's hair and gave him a hard slap the voice reverberated in the empty room.

Vernon could only cry out in pain as he craved for any of his members to be here with him. He regretted denying their company when they suggested to come along with him.

"Where is noona!?" Vernon screamed out in fear as the guy dragged Vernon to the centre of the room and pushed him down on his back.

"She never called you!" He disclosed as his lips turned into a vile smirk.

Vernon thought it was all over, he knew that if he didn't do anything he would be harassed and assaulted.

"Leave me and I won't say anyone anything." Vernon pleaded as the guy removed a small blade from his pant pocket.

"You are too pretty for this world, let me have the honor to make you ugly!" Toyun shrieked out as a loud thunderous chilling laugh echoed in the room.

Vernon fought with all he had and pushed Toyun back as he grabbed Toyun's glasses from his face and smashed it on his face. The small shards of glass stuck on his face enough to distract Toyun as Vernon ran towards his phone.

He fumbled for it but quickly dialled Seugcheol's phone. 

  
"HYUNG?!" Vernon shouted as soon as the caller connected.

  
"HYUN PLEASE HELP ME!!" He cried out as he used his bag to hit Toyun who got up to attack him again.

"Vernon nah! baby! We are coming don't worry!! We called the police and the security they will be there."

The phone was snatched out of his hold as Toyun pushed him back and his head hit the mirror as he screamed out at the immense pain that flooded in his head.

"NONI?!?" A shout was heard from his phone but it felt too far away. He still tried with all his might to stop Toyun but it was getting difficult. There was blood seeping from his wound on his head.

"Hyung." Vernon whispered as Toyun choked him and that's when the security rushed in and fought Toyun off quite easily as he lay there on the ground taking deep breaths.

**《Violence scene ends》**

His muddled vision saw the police taking Toyun away and the security calling the ambulance.

That is when his members rushed in and came and gathered him in their arms.

_I'm safe._   
_I'm safe._   
_I'm safe._

The words continuously repeated in his mind as his members spoke comforting words around him, holding him close to themselves. He looked at their faces and finally in what felt like so long he smiled and tears flowed down his face at the familiar feeling of the members as the feeling of terror completely left his body and he finally felt safe and guarded.

It was over. He was out of harm's way.

And slowly Vernon closed his eyes as fatigue and pain overpowered him.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vernoni :'(  
> Dont worry next chapter Vernon is gonna get all the love of the world from his members!! ♡♡♡♡ :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this part!  
> Enjoy!

Seungcheol was worried about Vernon. He knew that Vernon was uncomfortable around the new manager and he felt guilty that he didn't go along with his brother. 

Seungcheol was pacing in the kitchen when Joshua entered. "Cheollie?"

"Shua, I have a bad feeling." Seungcheol went over to Joshua, his distress clearly visible in his tone and body gesture.

"Calm down Cheollie, we told him to call us when he reaches right?" Joshua comforted Seungcheol as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol bringing him in a tight embrace and caressed his hair with another hand. "Relax Cheol." He whispered into the older's ear while consoling him.

"I have this weird feeling Shua, I really want to go check upon him," Seungcheol mumbled while looking up to see Joshua who had his eyebrows scrunched up, who was worried that what Seungcheol was saying might be true because Seungcheol's feelings were always accurate.

"Okay, if you feel that way then let's go and see if he is alright. ok? don't stress Cheollie." Joshua agreed with him and dragged him towards their room as both of them put on a pair of sweatshirts on top of their tank tops and socks and left to speak with the others.

Wonwoo was the first to see them and raised his brows in question when he realized these two were going out.

"Cheollie has a bad feeling about Sol and we are gonna go see if everything is fine," Joshua said as the others looked at both them slowly becoming uneasy at the fact that their leader felt something is wrong.

"Let us come as well!" Woozi said as he stood up with all the others following him.

They could adjust themselves in one eight-seater car for 15 minutes. All of them immediately sat inside, some sitting on others' lap, and were on their way in no time.

"Hyung, shouldn't Noni have called by now?" Seugkwan said his uneasiness creeping in his voice as Hoshi who had Seugkwan seated on his lap was comforting the scared dongsang.

"Yeah, he should've," DK whispered as Jeonghan increased the speed of the car.

"He isn't picking my calls," Jun said as he had tears in his eyes at the mere thought of his brother being in trouble.

Wonwoo called the security to check upon him as Jihoon called the police to reach the company.

That is when Seungcheol's phone ringtone blasted in the car, "It's Sollie!" He quickly put the call on speaker as all the members held their breath.

"HYUNG?!"

"HYUNG PLEASE HELP ME!!" Vernon cried out as all the members' breath was knocked out.

"Vernon nah! baby! We are coming don't worry We called the police and the security, they will be there." Seungcheol yelled while tears started flowing on his cheeks. That is when the members heard a loud piercing scream through the phone.

"NONI?!?" All the members shouted and braced themselves for what they would see as they were just at a 5-minute distance from the place.

The maknae line was already crying out as sobs escaped them and tears flowed down their cheeks. They didn't want to know what had happened to Vernon, they didn't want to see his condition, they didn't want to see if their brother was still alive, they didn't want their baby to be in that situation, guilt dripped inside all of them. Loud sobs escaped Seugkwan as he wrapped Hoshi's arms more tightly around himself shrinking in his embrace.

They finally reached the company and the members rushed out and into the building their ears pounding as blood gushed in their systems and nervousness and fear rose in their bodies.

They entered the room to see the police and security taking Toyun away and finally their eyes found their baby brother lying right there in front of them with blood streaming down his face as his eyes stared at them and tears brushed his cheeks. They rushed towards their baby crying out at the pain he was feeling.

Jeonghan held Vernon in his arms as his hand cupped his brother's cheeks as the others also touched or cradled any part of Vernon that they could, just trying to have contact and feel that he is alive. It could be selfish on their part but they wanted him to be alive irrespective of what he went through, they would deal with that later.

Jeonghan kissed Vernon's forehead as he repeatedly said comforting words and apologized and what seemed like an eternity to them their baby brother whispered "Hyung.", let out a small smile, and shut his eyes. Their hearts broke at the sight before them as all of them formed a protective barrier around him from the world around them.

The medics rushed right then and Jeonghan and Wonwoo went with Vernon in the ambulance as Wonwoo was better composed than others and Jeonghan refused to leave his baby's side.

~~~

Vernon woke up in the white hospital bed with wires sticking in his body and a white plaster heavily sitting on his head and his wrists were also wrapped tightly, a moment of calmness, and then it all crashed down on him. Practice. Noona. Car ride. Toyun. Hurt. Slap. Push. Drag. Kick. Blood. Police. Members.

Members!

Vernon cried out in pain as he turned left and right trying to find any of his members if he could but no one was there. "Hyung!" He cried out trying to remove the wires and that's when nurses rushed in and stopped him and then he saw his members running in and Seungcheol pulled Vernon in his embrace, cradling his head and whispering soothing words.

"Baby we are here. We are not going anywhere, ok? Let the doctor check you once ok?" Seungcheol asked as he moved back to look Vernon in the eyes. Vernon could only nod as his hands held on to his leader's hand in a tight grip.

"Can you please tell your full name." The doctor questioned standing with a note pad in her arms, there was also a police officer who stood there to take notes since this was now a legal case.

"Hansol Vernon Chwe," Vernon whispered out harshly as his throat ached due to not having water for long. Jeonghan helped him drink some and the doctor resumed his questions.

"Do you know why you're here?" The doctor asked softly.

And immediately tears filled his eyes at the memories that flooded in his mind. He gave a small nod, "Toyun, h-he tri-tried to, he tried t-to ...." Vernon broke down as the Seugcheol enveloped him in his embrace offering him so much comfort with that warm touch.

"Please continue," The doctor encouraged as bottling will not help in the long run, he needs to speak out about it so that he would be able to not fear it as much. He needs to know he is safe.

"I was going to find noona when he entered and said, h-he said h-he wa-want to make me u-ugly," A few tears escaped his eyes as he continued, "He tried to hit me with a knife an-and then I called Hyung, th-then he pu-pushed me and It hurt." Full-on tears flowed down his eyes as he tightly shut his eyes at the terrifying memories, willing them to disappear.

"It's ok Vernon-ssi, you are fine and these injuries will heal in no time okay? Your brothers are here with you, no one will harm you now." The doctor said softly with a warm smile that she gave to Vernon. And Vernon nodded back at her and thanked her.

In no time all the medical staff and police had left the 13 boys on their own.

Vernon again fell asleep with fatigue but now in the presence and protection of his brothers.

~~~ 

It has been a week since that incident and Vernon was coping well, the members took him to a psychologist as well so that he could have proper help. The members were now on a small break as the music show performance was canceled as they didn't think it was appropriate leaving Vernon alone since Vernon couldn't participate due to his injuries. 

When his family was informed, they took Vernon back home but that night he cried to be back with his brothers and his parents decided that the members are the better option to deal with this and sent him back to their dorm again, they do talk and visit quite frequently but Vernon was very much depended on his members especially at night and couldn't fall asleep even without one of them.

The only thing is Vernon didn't really speak properly about that day, how he felt, and what exactly happened. He wasn't willing to speak about it, Vernon felt that s long as he avoided he could behave as if it didn't happen but the members knew that they have to make him talk about it and that is what they were going to do today. Make him talk.

"Sollie?" Seugkwan called peeping into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Vernon looked up from his phone.

"Can you come to sit outside for a bit?" Seugkwan asked going and sitting on the bed beside him. Vernon nodded and got off and followed Seugkwan to the hall.

Both the boys entered the already full hall and parted to sit on empty spaces. Vernon sat on the sofa beside Mingyu and DK while Seugkwan sat down on Seungcheol's lap.

"So?" Vernon asked looking expectantly at the members as his mind started to become uneasy knowing what was coming next but now he was ready, he wanted to do this.

"Vernoni..." Jeonghan started only to be cut off by Vernon.

"I'll speak." Vernon nodded as he swallowed his throat and bought his knees up wrapping his arms around it and settled his head on Seokmin's shoulder.

That night for the first time in a week Vernon spoke about the entire situation in detail without breaking down completely or stuttering except he did shed a few tears. The boys were proud of their baby since he was stronger than the perpetrator. Speaking about it showed them that their baby will be fine over time.

"You know Hyung, I've read this somewhere,'God gives his hardest battles to his bravest soldiers'," Dino said in a softening tone as Vernon wrapped his arms around his only dongsang. Seugkwan reassured Vernon's final thoughts with, " We love you so much Sollie and we will always stay together, even after death."

Vernon who was now teary-eyed whispered a," I love you all so much." as the three maknaes huddled together and cried out their hearts. The rest of the members watched their maknaes with so much love and soo joined in this group hug which soon replaced tears into happy smiles and laughter.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> Hopefully, I'll be back soon with more parts~~  
> Until then Peace out!


End file.
